The goal of this project is to develop breathable, lightweight and disposable chemical protective clothing for use by personnel associated with law enforcement agencies, emergency medical services, medical/triage facilities, and other federal, state, or local emergency agencies as well as by fire fighters and civilian first responders. This goal will be accomplished by producing a lightweight, chemical protective garment material, having a limited number of distinct layers, which in turn can be assembled into a breathable, protective garment wherein the particular layers impart at least one key property to the composite material. Non-breathable materials retard the human body's process of heat dissipation normally achieved through the evaporation of perspiration. Without significant transmission of water vapor, or breathability, prolonged use of non-breathable materials can result in intolerable discomfort and even death to a person wearing garments made from these materials. The novelty of the proposed approach is the development of granulated reactive NanoActive(r) sorbents containing composite layered textile material that protects the sorbent from contact with and contamination by liquids, and that has good vapor permeability thus providing for passage of air and water vapor as well as sorption of harmful and noxious vapors and gases. Based on the outcome of Phase I research, it is clear that granulated mixed metal oxide nano formulations are required for a broad-spectrum reactivity. As a result, this Phase II project will begin by developing methodologies for granulation of mixed metal oxides based on NanoActive materials. This will be followed by performance screening of formulations against toxic industrial chemicals and chemical warfare agent simulants by a breakthrough testing procedure. The down selected formulations will then be incorporated into down selected textile materials with optimum air and water vapor permeable properties. Next, these composite fabric test swatches will be evaluated for a number of criteria using industry recognized ASTM test methods. The top four granulated nanoparticles embedded fabrics will be tested for chemical resistance against four toxic chemicals using a standard ASTM procedure. The project will conclude by pilot studies involving scale-up of granulated nanoparticles and composite textile preparation followed by production of prototype chemical protective clothing. /Relevance Major deficiency of the available chemical protective garments is the failure to provide desired levels of toxic vapor sorption and still maintain sufficient transfer of heat and moisture to keep a wearer cool and comfortable. Permeable textiles containing highly reactive NanoActive(r) materials offer promise of protection and comfort. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Major deficiency of the available chemical protective garments is the failure to provide desired levels of toxic vapor sorption and still maintain sufficient transfer of heat and moisture to keep a wearer cool and comfortable. Permeable textiles containing highly reactive NanoActive(r) materials offer promise of protection and comfort. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]